Bewitched
by Yuki11492
Summary: Story based off of the song Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor so to understand it look that up. This is a yaoi a sasunaru story so haters don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I created this story months a go a never had time to finish it, but just recently I decided to finish it. The characters don't belong to him they belong to the creators of Naruto so this is just my own story based of the characters. This is based off of Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor. I really got into the song so much that a sasunaru story came out of it aka this one :3. The beginning it will be NaruSaku, but it will turn into a yaoi trust. Sakura just fits this witch so well. That's why it's not Hinata since it's not her image, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

Down in the fiery pits of hell Death in his dark cloak bestows upon a heart shaped necklace to a pink haired girl.

"With this you shall gather hearts little witch and in return I shall break the spell I have placed upon you."

The pink haired girl nods and transports to the human world where for centuries she has been bewitching men left and right taking their hearts out of their bodies in a colorful ball with their hearts beating within using the necklace. The girl is immortal because of Death's spell so little by little she does what Death wants her to do. Death always appears before her to take the hearts within himself hoping to get back what he has lost and the pink haired girl always hopes to be free of her spell.

It's present day now and a blonde spiky hair boy dressed in an orange shirt and dark jeans just gets done school.

"Hey naruto!" says a brown hair boy with fangs like a dog runs up next to him with a dark haired pony tail boy right along side him.

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat im starving"

"Wow Kiba you sound like choji" says the pony tail boy.

"Shut up shikamaru i hardly had anything to eat since i hardly enough money to buy anything."

"Sorry guys not today maybe next time Iruka wants me home early to do the chores since he's working late today. See yea later" Naruto waves them bye and starts walking home. (thinks) _"Huh my birthday is coming soon I'll be 17 wow time sure flies i cant believe its been 17 years since my parents died in that car accident and Iruka took me in."_

While in his thoughts not paying much attention to things around him, he bumps into someone.

Falls back "Oww what did I hit" sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Hey! Watch where your going you idiot."

Naruto looks at where the voice came from and stares at a pink haired girl standing up and rubbing dirt off her jeans. He stands up fast. "Oh im sorry I wasnt paying attention"

She looks at him (thinks) _"hmm.. he's kinda cute young too. I think I'll make him my next target"_

"Its fine just becareful next time ok" she smiles at him.

(thinks)_ "Omg she's so hot she would never go out with a guy like me.."_

"Hey!" He looks at her. "What's your name boy"

"Oh i-i-it's Naruto Uzamaki"

"Naruto huh? hmm Well my name's Sakura Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you well bump into you that is" puts out her hand. He shakes it, "yea sorry about that" blushes alittle.

Giggles, "your really cute would you like to go out sometime"

He looks at her surprised. "R-really!"

She smiles "sure here give me your cell number"

He gives her his phone and they exchange numbers.

"There well then naruto I'll see you around" she turns and walks away.

(thinks)_ "OMG i cant believe this a hot girl like that just asked me out!"_

He continues to walk home thinking about sakura. When he gets home he knows nobody is there so he does his chores and fixes himself some ramen for dinner. While eating his phone vibrates. It was a message from sakura asking if he wants to go out this weeked. Naruto couldnt believe it he was so excited he couldnt wait to tell shikamaru and kiba tomorrow at school.

The next day at school Naruto tells Shikamaru and Kiba about Sakura. Its lunch time and they are eating at their desks combined together.

"What really? Dude thats awesome and she's older too even better."

"I dont know if i were you i would becareful"

"Aw come on Shikamaru this is the first time a hot girl has asked Naruto out. They only girl that likes naruto around here is Hinata." Points to her siting at a desk talking to a few friends.

"Alright but im just saying you dont know what could happen so what you gonna do for your date anyway."

"I dont know to be honest."

"Why dont you take her to that new amusment park that just opened"

"Hmm maybe why not Ikura just sent me my allowance so yea i'll text her right now thanks Kiba" He texts her and she agrees to go saturday afternoon.

"Awesome saturday afternoon she wants to go"

"Great now me and shikamaru have to get girlfriends now"

"Ugh no we dont too troublesome"

Sighs "Fine then I'll get a girl all my ow-" RING Just then the bell rings and lunch is over. Naruto through out the rest of the day couldnt stop thinking about Sakura and their day he was so hooked on her and he didnt know why. To him it felt like he been Bewitched by her.

At Sakura's place...

"I found a new heart to get for you lord Death" she talking to him through a crystal ball.

"Execellent"

"How many more hearts do I still need to get for you my lord"

"Still not sure but I feel much stronger than before when i first got you off the streets all those centuries ago"

"Yes im still very grateful for that and this power you gave but I just want to be normal i hate being immortal"

"I know and i will break the spell all you need to do is keep getting me hearts and you will have what you want" He fades from the ball.

Sighs "_It shouldnt matter to me what happens to this boy he's all ready been bewitched by me but something feels different about him that i just cant explain"_ Shakes her head_ "No i cant i hardly even him all this is, is just one more heart for lord death."_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think not bad for a beginning huh? Did you guys know who Death is yet if you figured it you know how this is going to turn out. Well the next chapter will be smaller, and about NaruSaku date believe I don't like Sakura at all, and I know don't either so just bare will guys for the yaoi X3 Off to the next chapter. <em><span>Anyone interested in making stories with me let me know it can be either be yaoi or something else it doesn't matter just message me and let me know.<span>_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2 this is about as far as I gotten a couple months ago so for now there will only be two chapters. I'm going to finish this one soon, but I'm working on another one at the moment and I will come back to this one so for now enjoy their date. _If anyone is interested in making stories with me message me so we can talk it can be a story about anything whether it be Yaoi or not._ I know I'm getting a lot of hits for this story which is great, but this story wont be finished any time soon The Night and The Moon is the one I'm working on the most there is 7 chapters for that one so check it out please X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Date<strong>

For the rest of the week Naruto kept thinking about his date. When Saturday came Naruto woke up early enough he would have plenty of time to look his best. He took a shower ate breakfast and picked out his best clothes. He wore his favorite red shirt with a black symbol on it (its the nine tail fox seal that's on naruto's stomach in the anime) and blank jeans and he was ready to go.

When he got there he notice Sakura was already there waiting for him because he ended up losing track of time even though he got up early. He runs up to her "Hey sorry I'm late lost track of time were you waiting long"

She looks at him smiles "Not at all actually I was here early because I couldn't wait to see you again"

"Oh" he blushes a little and scratches the back of his head "You look real pretty"

"Thank you" She was wearing a white short sleeve bottom shirt and dark jeans and a back bow in her hair. "Well then shall we go get our tickets"

"Don't need to worry about that I bought them before hand so we wouldn't have to wait in line"

"Great lets go" she grabs him by the hand.

He blushes a little more "ok" they both walked hand in hand into the amusement park.

Throughout the day they went on all kinds of rides like the merry go round and roller coaster. It seem that Sakura was falling harder and harder for Naruto almost forgetting why she even went on this date with him until...

Just getting off a roller coaster. "Wow man that roller coaster was awesome!" his hands in the air.

"Yea it was fun I'm really enjoying this date with you" smiles at him.

He looks at her blushes a little "I-I'm glad...Oh are you thirst want me to get you something"

"Yea that would be great after all that screaming we did hehe"

"Ok! be right back" runs off to a drink stand.

"It seems like you are having fun"

She flinches and looks behid her."M-My lord w-what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you are doing your job. I don't have time for you to play around you can do that after you get me hearts."

"I-I know I will. While he getting me a drink i'll find someone real fast and take their heart."

"Fine but I still want that boys heart there's something that's inside him that interesting. Do you understand Sakura?"

She hesitates for a second."Y-Yes..." looks down a bit.

"Good don't fail me" he disappeared into a dark shadow.

_(thinks) Dammit why I'll get him as many hearts as he wants but why Naruto. Whats this thing that's inside him the interest lord death so much grr. I don't have time I have to hurry before Naruto gets back. _Looks around and sees a man sitting at a bench alone and sad. _Perfect._

"Hey there cutie wanna play with me"

The man looks up at her into her eyes. She smiles and hypnotizes him with her eyes. They both walk behind a building where nobody will see them. She moves her necklace points it at his chest the heart part of the necklace begins to glow. Something starts to come out of the mans chest its a colorful orb with the man's heart beating within it. The man drops to the ground dead. A small dark portal appears on the wall the orb goes into it and is sent to the underworld where death takes the heart within himself.

Naruto comes back with two bottles of water and notices that Sakura is gone.

_Huh where did she go. _He looks around still doesn't see her. _Aww man don't tell me she ditched me. _He sighs _I thought we were having fun too. _He turns to leave.

"Wait Naruto I'm over here!" He looks behind him and sees Sakura waving to him from a bench. He walks up to her and sits next to her on the bench. Gives her the bottle water.

"Thanks sorry I went to the bathroom but I noticed you still weren't back so I decided to sit here and wait."

"Oh that's ok for a second I thought you left."

She takes a sip of the water. "Why would I leave. I'm having an awesome time today."

"Hehe I don't know most girls don't like me"

"I don't see why your very handsome" she lightly kisses his cheek.

He blushes and takes a big drink of water to cool himself off. She laughs at him abit.

"You're so cute"

"T-thanks.." He stands up fast, "Oh no what time is it" he looks at his cell phone. "Crap! It's already 10"

She looks at him "It's not that late"

"Well I've been staying out late too much lately so my step-father set a curfew not forever just for now and i'm dead I was supposed to be home by now"

She gets up too "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Hehe its not your fault. Sorry is it ok if I call you later"

"Yea that's fine"

"Ok good" smiles turns and starts to leave.

"Naruto wait!"

He looks back at her "Hmm?"

She moves closes to him, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. His eyes widden a bit but he didn't mind it so he closed his eyes and kissed her back wrap his arms around her waist. They kissed for about 5 minutes but to them it was the longest 5 minutes ever. When they moved apart, Naruto face was really red while Sakura was just smiling at him.

"Umm... w-well I'll call you later" he looks downed embarrassed.

She giggles a bit "Ok see yeah later"

He nods and runs home excited about the kiss since it was his first and his first date he couldn't wait to call his friends to tell them. Hoping that Ikura isn't home yet to yell at him for being late.

When he got home the lights were off he signed in relief, "Good it doesn't look like hes home" he takes off his shoes leaves them near the door and walks into the living room. The lights turn on and Ikura was standing by the couch looking at Naruto. "Lets see its a little after 10:30 where what were you doing huh?"

"I-I was out with a friend"

"A friend huh who and don't lie you know your not good at it"

"W-Well a girl name Sakura..."

"Sakura? is that a girl in your class"

"N-No she actually older..."he whispered the last part.

"What was that?"

"Shes older she doesn't go to my school" looks down

"An older women are you crazy!"

"But shes really nice and pretty and we just went on a little date"

"A little date what did you do on this date"

"We went to the new amusement park, we ate, went on rides, and..."

"And?"

Looks at him "we kissed"

"What! Are you out of your mind going out with an older let alone kissing her! You don't know if she wants to use you or something"

"She doesn't I know she doesn't she likes me and I like her! I've never felt this way before! I've never felt this liking or longing for someone since my parents died. You can understand that don't you?" looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Naruto I understand what you are saying but shes older she can hurt you she might seem to like you but she doesn't. Do you even know anything about this women? How long have you know each other?"

"Well we just met during the week we bumped into each other and it was like love at first sight. We hit it off straight away we exchanged numbers we texted each other during the week..."

"You only met her this week and you met by bumping into each other. Naruto your still young there will be other girls."

"No there wont me and her are perfect for each other why cant you be happy for me!"

"Naruto I jus-"

"No! I dont wanna hear it!" he turns from him and runs up the stairs slamming his door shut.

"I just want to protect you that's all" Iruka turns a sees a picture of Naruto and his parents when Naruto was younger. _I dont know what to do Minato (naruto's father) he as stubborn as you..._

The weekend came and went Naruto stayed in his room only leaving it when he wanted to eat avoiding Iruka. When Monday came he got up earlier then he ever did for school. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and took a quick shower. He still had an hour before he had to leave for school so he sat down and watched TV. There was nothing good on so he decided to call Kiba.

"Hey man whats up how did the date go"

"It went great we even kissed"

"Really! Wow that's great so is she a good kisser"

"He he yea it was amazing but I lost track of time because of my curfew being at 10 I didnt get home until somewhere after 10:30. Iruka was home and we got into an argument..." he tells kiba about what happened between him and Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikura's not too happy huh? Naruto should listen though so then Sasuke can take him if you know what I mean. The next Chapter is up guys sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it. I just have to finish this other story I'm doing that's on here it's about a boy name kyo who gets told his family secret and gets sent to a private school for demons and gets a new roommate with a cute twist that you might like X3<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys I kinda got writers block since I haven't looked at this in months, but here it is :) enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Death<strong>

Naruto finished telling Kiba what happened and told him that he will meet him at school to finish talking since he had 30 minutes to get to school. He grabbed his bag and left for school. He got to school just in time before homeroom and the day dragged on until it was lunchtime.

"So Naruto what are you going to do keep seeing her?"

"I don't Kiba this is driving me nuts. I really like her, but I don't know I get this feeling that maybe Ikura could be right..."

"Hmm so troublesome women are..., but hey Naruto if you really like her then try to make it work. Kiba and I got your back no matter what."

"Yea that's right!" Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck. "You are our buddy so we gots this."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys"

After lunch, the rest of the day went by pretty fast. He texted Sakura a few times during class talking about how much fun he had on the date and hopes that she would go on another one with him. Of course, she would love to, but first Naruto has to settle things with Ikura. School ended and Naruto said by to Shikamaru and Kiba and went home. At home he did his chores and surprisingly his homework and just sat watching TV until Ikura got home. It was around 9pm when Ikura opened the door and saw Naruto asleep on the couch. He smiled and saw on the table in the living room he tried to make dinner. It was only rice balls though, but still Ikura was happy that Naruto was trying to make up with him. He picked him up and took him to his room and put him to bed and went downstairs to eat the rice balls.

During the night, Death appeared next to Naruto's bed. _Hmm so it seems that Sakura is taking a liking to this boy. _He moved his hand over top Naruto's chest and concentrated. _This boy isn't human well he is and he isn't. _He took his hood off to reveal dark longish raven hair. He move his face close to Naruto's. _Hmm I wonder what you are boy. _He stroked Naruto's face. _Maybe I should tell Sakura to capture you a live without taking your heart so I can see why you have such a weird Aura. Hmph too bad your a boy. If you were a girl, this would be a lot easier, _he moved away from Naruto. _You don't know what you are either do you? Oh well it doesn't matter forget I'll just let that girl take your heart so I can have my powers back, but I'll keep and eye on him just too see if he releases anymore of this weird aura, _he turns away and puts his hood back up and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>So were you surprised who Death was? Yea kinda doubt it, but he makes a pretty hot Death right? I wouldn't mind seeing him when I die ;) just kidding maybe lol . Yea not much dialog and it was short like I said writers block I could use some Ideas if anyone wants to help me out feel free to message me thanks :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys chapter 4 is here and we have a new student in class who could it be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Student<strong>

The next morning Naruto woke around 5:30 and went downstairs to find Ikura making breakfast.

"Good morning," he yawned.

Ikura looked up and turned to Naruto with a smile, "Good morning. Sit down breakfast is almost ready."

Naruto sat down and Ikura got him a plate of rice omelet with ketchup on top. "Thanks looks great," he got himself a glass of milk and sat back down to eat. Ikura did the same, but he had coffee.

"Thanks for the rice balls last night. They weren't half bad since you aren't the best cook," he laughed.

"Oh gee thanks," he laughed too. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you"

"It's alright I'm sorry too, but I just worry about you is all"

"I know..., but I really do care about this girl. I mean she's not that much older then me either."

Ikura sighed, "Alright I will agree to this, but make sure you are careful ok?"

Naruto smiled,"Yes I promise believe it!" (XD I couldn't help myself)

"Good, now I made your lunch so you have something to eat so you will stop eating ramen all the time it's not good to eat too often."

"Aw ok gotcha..."

Naruto and Ikura both finished their breakfast and Naruto changed out of his PJs into a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. He grabbed his bag and lunch and left the house. On his way to school he saw bumped into Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" he waved to her from across the street.

She smiled and waved back. She walked across the street and hugged Naruto who hugged back. "It's good to bump into you on the street," she giggled. "On your way to school?" she looked down at his school bag and lunch.

"Yeah, wish I could stay longer, but I gotta run before I'm late"

"It's fine I'll text you later then"

Naruto nodded and ran down the street out of sight. _He's such a sweet innocent boy. I wish I could be with him, but I have my orders... I'm sorry Naruto the next date we have will be our last..._

Naruto got to school about a couple minutes before homeroom started. "Hey guys, I ran into Sakura on the way here it was awesome," he sat down at his side next to Kiba and behind Shikamaru.

"Really? That's great" Kiba said

"Yea, but it was short since I had to get here so we only hugged."

"Aww that sucks."

"So how did things go with Ikura?" asked Shikamaru

"Oh right well it seems we made up. This morning we both apologized and forgave each and he said it's cool if I date Sakura, but he told me too be careful of course.."

"Well that's good and he's right though you should be careful."

"Aw come one Shika, this girl doesn't sound so bad."

"Yea, I'm really happy and we are going to have another dat-"RING The homeroom bell rang and everyone returned to their seats. "I'll tell you guys later"

Their homeroom teach Kakashi Hatake came in with a yawn, "Good morning class"

"Good morning Hatake-sensei!" the whole class said together.

"Alright today we will have a new student so everyone try to get along with him. Come on in."

Just then the door slid open and in came a boy with long raven hair and black eyes. He stood in front of the class with a cold, but cool face.

"Everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha. Now I want all of you to try to get along ok."

"Yes!" said all the girls in the class except Hinata (of course ;)). All of them looked at the new boy with such love in their eyes.

"Now does anyone have any questions for before we start"

"I do! Do you have a girlfriend Sasuke-kun" asked Ino

"Yea are you single will you go out with anyone" asked Karin.

"Ok, ok that's enough. I didn't mean questions like that. Now Sasuke-kun let's see where to put you. Oh how about right behind Naruto," he pointed to Naruto who was staring out the window not really paying attention,"Naruto!"

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat, "Yes!" everyone started to laugh. He blushed a deep red.

"There Sasuke-kun your seat is right behind him."

The boy nodded and took his seat behind Naruto. "Alright everyone settle down. Class will now begin!"

The day went on normally until lunch where all the girls were surrounding Sasuke asking him all these questions. "Geez what's so great about him I'm a sexy looking man!"

"Haha funny Kiba you got no chance with this new guy. He's not only got looks he seems to be pretty smart too."

"Hey a guy can dream can't he right Naruto?" he looked at Naruto who was looking down. "Ooooiiii Naruto!"

He looked up,"Huh? What?"

"Geez man must be nice to have a girlfriend"

"Yeaaaa" he smiled.

"Hey what you think of the new guy?"

"Huh Uchiha? He seems alright. Pretty quiet though keeps to himself. Why?"

"Of course you wouldn't care since you have a girlfriend, but he stealing all the girls away from meeee"

"So troublesome, come Kiba it seems that he's not interested in them though so relax. You will have your chance so chill."

"Hmph fine..."

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think nice new twist in there. Sasuke going to class with Naruto even though he wanted Sakura to take care of Naruto, but now what is he doing hmmm I don't know either lol but the next chapter will be up today I promise.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter 5 in this one you guys will have a nice surprise you will enjoy X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Beach<strong>

About two months pasted since Naruto and Sakura have started dating and Sasuke came to the school. Sakura didn't take Naruto's heart like she was supposed too, but she hadn't heard anything from Death so she just ignored what she had to do and enjoyed her time with Naruto. Back at school Naruto and Sasuke hard to believe didn't get along together at first since he was beating Naruto at everything sports and grades. They became good friends and hung out together along with Kiba and Shikamaru. Right now school had just ended for spring break. Naruto and Sasuke are walking home together...

"So you got anything planned for spring break Sasuke?"

"Not really what about you? Probably going on a date with Sakura right?"

"He he yeaaa. There's that and Shikamaru's mother works down at the beach and has a beach house that she's letting us stay at if we wanna go so you wanna come with us?"

"Sure I got nothing else to do," they both stopped at a 4 way cross walk. "I'll see yeah later then text me about when and where it is alright?"

"Yea sure no problem catch yeah late then" he walked straight ahead leaving Sasuke by himself.

_Hmm the beach huh? It has been centruies since I last time went to the beach... What the hell am I thinking. I think I've stayed in this human world for too long and I've even become attached to that boy for some reason. Now I can see why Sakura has taken a fancy to him. Geez I'm all screwed up that boy is nothing, but a source of power for me nothing more. I'm death for god sake I don't fall in love and I never will..., _he disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

About a two days later, Naruto texted Sasuke telling him that they are going to the beach today around 10am. They all gathered at the beach around 9:30, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Wow this is great Shika. That your mom is letting us stay at your beach house," said Kiba

"Yea I know and for free too she said that we could stay the whole break."

"Really! Aw sweet this is going to be so much fun alright guys lets have some fun!"

"Wait Kiba shouldn't we unpack our stuff first and pick out our rooms?"

"Ah good point righ then to the beach house," he starts to run towards the beach house. Everyone started to laugh and followed him. There was only a certain amout of rooms so some had to share Shikamaru and Kiba were in one room, Sasuke and Naruto in another, Ino and Hinata in one and Sakura had a room to herself. When everyone was done unpacking, they got into their bathing suits and went down to the beach. The girls laid down blankets and tanned in their bikins while the boys played in the ocean.

"Take this Naruto!" Kiba knocked him pack with big splash of water.

Naruto shook the water off and splashed back, "Take this and that!" They went back and forth splashing each other really fast. Shikamaru and Sasuke just stood there in the ocean looking at them and each other in shocked. After about a few minutes they got tired and just floated there in the water. They just looked at each other and laughed. After a long day at the beach they had a BBQ at night.

"Wow this is really good steak. You got to love BBQ right?"

"Oh yea come on Kiba let's see who can eat the most" he smiled.

Kiba smiled back, "Alright your on!" and off they went. Everyone just watched them and sometimes cheered them on. By like the 5th steak they were done.

"Ugh ok Naruto never talk me into an eatting contest again..."

"Yeah gotcha...ugh..." Everyone just laughed.

"Ok guys I got fireworks lets shoot them off."

Both Kiba and Naruto recovered fast. "Alright Shika lets do it" they said at the same time.

"Wow you guys sure recover fast"

"Come on Sasuke lets go" Naruto grabs his arm and drags to the fire works. They all grabbed sparklers and lit them off.

"Hey Sasuke-kun aren't the sprinklers pretty I just love them"

"Uh huh..."

"Hey Ino leave Sasuke alone or Naruto will kick your butt!"

"Wait! What! Why me!" he was playing with the sparklers with Sakura.

"You know why!" he winked.

"Uh dude come on not funny!" Sakura giggled a bit.

"Yea Kiba stay out of it Sasuke-kun will be mine right!" she turned to look at him but he was over with Shikamaru and Hinata.

Kiba and Naruto laughed, "Talk about a fail Ino"

"That's it Kiba you're dead!" she charged at him.

"Uh oh.. Waaah" he started to run with Ino behind him. Naruto and Sakura just sat the table laughing. After the fireworks Shikamaru bought some beer to drink.

"Shika aren't we going to get in trouble. The only one here old enough to drink is Sakura."

"Don't worry Kiba mom doesn't stay here she stays at the shack it has for her and my dad so it's fine"

"Alright lets drink then!"

Everyone drank at least 3 or 4 beers by now it was around midnight and everyone except Sasuke is drunk out of their minds.

"Hic neee Naruto I really like you..." Hinata wrap on arm around Naruto's neck.

"D-do you that's nice.. hic...I like you too hehe"

"No Naruto... I got a crush on you...hehehe"

"Really? That's great I'm happy..hic..."

"Yea... you are such a great guy Sakura-chan... you're lucky to have a guy like him..."

"Thanks...Hinata-chan, but I think you h..ad alittle too much...too drink..."

"Yeah...hic... you're probably right hehe"

"Alright come on Hinata-chan I...will take you to go...lie down..."Ino grabbed Hinata and put one of Hinata's arm around her neck and almost dragged her back to there room limping.

"So troublesome...hic...drinking is..."

"Dude you brought them...hic"

"Very true...alright...I'm heading to bed...night" Kiba gets up almost stumbling over and goes back to his room.

"I...think I am too" Shikamaru follows Kiba back now its just Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Aww who needs...the..m...hic...ugh...wow we drank a lot..."

"Well dobe you're the one who wanted to have a drinking contest with me and failed big time"

"Aww shu..t...up...I can't believe you can't get...drunk no fair..."

"Naruto...I think...I'm head back to...my room...too"

"Oh alright...how about a kiss...before you go.."he smiled.

Sakura giggled,"Alright" they kissed deep for a good long 10 minutes. She got up and stumbled back to her room.

"Man...I tell yea...I'ma marry that women..." he laughed.

"Uh-huh sure. Come on you dunkard. Lets got back to our room" he got up and pulled Naruto up wrapping one of Naruto's arms around his neck and almost dragged him back to their room. He tosted Naruto onto his bed. "Alright time to sleep"

"No wait Sasuke..."he sat up almost dizzy like. "I've want...to...hic...ask this, but do you have someone you like?"

"No I don't I've never had anyone like that"

"What? Really, but you are a real good looking guy I'm surprised..."

"Eh yea...just never found that right person I guess..." he looked at Naruto and moved next to him and sat down. "You should go to sleep now"

"Nah come on...lets..talk...more...hic" he nuzzled against Sasukes' shoulder. "Come one.." he whimpered.  
>Sasuke sighed "Fine what you wanna talk about..." he looked at Naruto.<p>

Naruto looked up at him. They both stared at eachother for about 5 minutes. _What is this feeling...my heart is actually beating fast when I'm looking at this guy. What is it about him that makes me feel this way...He's just some stupid human with a weird aura... I should just take his heart right now._ He moves his hand and strokes Naruto's face. Naruto flinches at his touch and blushes slightly. Sasuke moves his face near Naruto's moving closer and closer until they their faces aren't even an inch apart. Sasuke then tiltes his head closes his eyes and kisses Naruto. Naruto flinches for a second, but closer his eyes and kisses back. Sasuke stuck out his tongue slightly and licks Naruto's lips. Naruto moans. "Open your mouth Naruto..." he does what Sasuke said and Sasuke slips his tongue in and moves his tongue against Naruto's. He does the same and grips his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke moves him down on the bed slowly still tougue kissing him. He moves his body on top of Naruto's and slightly rubs against him. Naruto moans louder shivering slightly. _Wow..I've never felt this kind of sensation before he taste so good..._ Sauske's eyes shot open and he moves away covering his mouth. _Shit what the hell am I doing... _

"S-Sasuke?..." Sasuke looks down at Naruto who is panting heavily and blushing a deep red.

"Sorry Naruto... go to sleep... ok just forget this. I was drunk I wasn't thinking..." he gets up and gets under the covers in his bed and tries to sleep. Naruto calms down and does the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yea some Yaoiness finally I already did the next chapter and that's up too so enjoy guys.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 how you guys like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Reveal<strong>

The next morning, everyone was hung over. The ate breakfast and just relaxed inside most of the day. Naruto didn't remember what happened last night and Sasuke was glad he didn't. When Sakura was outside on the balcony, Sasuke went out there.

"Hello little witch"

Sakura turned around in shock, "Oh Sasuke-kun it's just you..."

"Foolish little girl I'm surprised you didn't recognized me sooner"

She looked at him with wide open eyes. "L-lord D-Death?"

"That's right little witch. It seems you still haven't done what I wanted, but that was fine. That boy interest me anyway."

"Lord Death I'm sorry I haven't been getting you hearts..." she bowed.

"No that's quite alright. I've been doing that myself to keep my strength up."

"I-I see..so do you still want me to get...Naruto's heart?"

"Yes I do and soon. I let you have your fun because I was curious about that boys aura, but now that I see nothing special you can take his heart. Do you understand Sakura?"

"Y-yes... Lord Death"

"Good now then shall we get back to the others?"

"Yes!"

There was three days left before spring break was over and Sakura couldn't take lying to Naruto any longer. It hurt her to have to kill him since she loved him so much. When they were alone at the beach where there were big rocks surrounding them, she decided it was time to tell him the truth...

"Naruto..." she said sadly.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I have something to tell you and it's very important you don't tell anyone especially Sauske..."

_Especially Sasuke? _"Yeah sure you can tell me anything what is it."

"Well..." Sakura and Naruto sat down on a rock and Sakura told him the whole story about how she was born in the 18th century and how she was left on the streets to die at the age of 14 when Death came, saved her and raised her. By the time she was 20 years old Death gave her a job to gather hearts for him using the necklace she wears and she has been doing it for years and now Death wants her to take Naruto's that has a weird aura that is powerful. With that Death will be about to take back his power. Naruto just sat there listening to this story. He didn't know what to say and he could tell she was telling the truth.

"So why tell me this...?"

"Because I fell in love with you and don't want to take your heart" she looked at him with pleading eyes almost crying.

He smiled and hugged her, "I understand I love you too and don't worry I wont tell anyone"

"I'm glad, but even though you know the truth I don't know what to do about Lord Death now..."

"Hmm good point...For now we will just do things like normal and see what happens."

She smiled, "Right!"

"Well then lets go back then," he gets off the rock with Sakura following behind.

_Wait a minute I should tell him that Sasuke is Lord Death at least that way Naruto can be more care, but Lord Death will get suspicious if Naruto acts different around him. _She shakes her head and continues following Naruto back. _No I can't tell him yet like Naruto said let's see how things turn out._

They both got back to the beach house where everyone was watching TV and eating watermelon.

"Hey guys we're back!" Naruto and Sakura walked in and sat on the couch next to Kiba and Hinata.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun so was the weather good."

"Yea it was good it looked like it was going to rain though"

"Really? S-so that means we are stuck inside today then"

"Hey no sweat Hinata. I'll keep you entertained" Kiba winked at Hinata.

She blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Geez Kiba way to scare the poor girl. You know how shy she is."

"Yea, yea I know Ino chill I was just kidding Hinata. We're friends aren't we?" he smiled.

Hinata looked at him and nodded shyly, "Y-yes..."

"Right then let's watch some movies or something. Shika do we have any?"

"Yea I have a couple of movies here we could watch to past the time. A comedy or horror?"

"Let's do comedy first then when it gets lattr we should watch a scary movie."

Everyone agreed with Naruto and so they watched The Muppets and a couple of other movies for the rest of the day why it was thundering and lightning out. Naruto though kept thinking about he is going to do about what Sakura told him. _Why did she say especially Sasuke doe he have something to do with this too. That can't be he's my best friend why would he want to hurt me. Something just doesn't seem right...I shouldn't worry everything will work out fine..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I did three chapters in one day man I'm tired lol well hope you guys like the story so far more to come<strong>_**.**  
><em>


End file.
